Every Saint has a Past
by spicea11347
Summary: Jynx and Rachel have a slightly mysterious past and background that they tried to hide from the twins. But what happens when they find out? How will they react? And will the girls tell them everything? Not good at this summary. Fred/OC and George/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I wanted to start a new story, cause I just saw the sixth Harry Potter movie and it inspired me. Now if you read my Hiei story, I'll try to update soon – but my mind wanders. I write anything that interests me at the moment.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you would know a lot more about our favorite twins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express_

Gray clouds rolled in the sky, covering all traces of the blue blanket. Two girls wandered into a busy train station, not concerned about the normal gloom the dark clouds brought with them. A giant trunk was pushed on a trolley by each as well as a cage that contained a sleeping bird as they managed to hold the other's hand. Adults passed by the two, not taking notice of their young age.

The girl on the right had brown hair that flowed past her shoulder blades and caressed her mid-back. Her blue eyes were a unique shade – as deep as the ocean, but not as dark, taking on a slightly lighter tone – that scanned the area with a passive glance. Her skin – most of which was covered by her clothes, but not including her face, hands, and her neck – was an olive color, showing the young girl came from Italian decent. If one of the adults had taken notice of the child they would quickly note her clothes – all were clean, recently ironed, and new. Said new outfit consisted of a v-neck, black sweater, comfterable, dark blue jeans, and black, suede tennis shoes. The sweater was not her choice, she would have preferred to wear a regular t-shirt, but her parents wished for her to make a good impression, so she wore it for them. Said girl looked around the station; she searched for Platform 9 ¾.

**"Where do you suppose it is?"** the second girl asked as her puppy dog brown eyes joined in the search for the platform. The second young girl had short tresses of beautiful, light blonde hair. Her rich, brown – almost a caramel color – eyes held depth to them, like the first girl. The young blonde's skin was far different than the other's – she was far more pale in comparison to the girl she stood beside, but her skin was all too common in the train station they had walked into. She, too, wore neat and new clothes. Covering her chest was a gray, with maroon embroidery across the chest, three quarters shirt. She also wore blue jeans, dark as well, and sported gray, converse flats.

The first girl turned to look at the other with a soft gaze, **"I have no idea Rachel,"** she stated simply as a smile quickly found its place on her smooth features.

Rachel, the now known blonde, rolled her eyes and a smile crossed her face as well, **"You are so much help Jynx. You know that right?"** she asked sarcastically as the two shared a laugh.

The laughter was cut short as they noticed the clock on the wall and the time it flashed – 10: 52. The two girls only had eight minutes to find their train. Rachel opened her mouth, but soon closed it as the two heard someone talking about the very same platform they searched for. The girls turned their heads and looked for someone who matched the mothering voice they heard but seconds ago. The blue and brown eyes of the girls spotted a woman with red hair who had a caring aura about her. She was ushering a few kids in a certain direction; all of the kids also sported red hair – hair so red the sun was probably jealous. The two young girls walked over to the woman, pushing their trolleys, and still grasping the other's hand.

The woman stopped her ushering of kids and looked down at the two girls, **"Why hello sweeties. Are you lost?"** she asked kindly like any mother would.

The blue orbs of the girl, Jynx, scanned the group of red heads passively with a smile,** "Yes we are. We heard you talking of Platform 9 ¾, and we were wondering if you would tell us where it is,"** she asked very politely – contradicting her very young age.

"**First year?"** the kind woman asked as her kids turned to look at the girls that occupied their mother's attention.

The two nodded their heads with a small smile gracing both of their smooth faces.

"**It's Fred and George's first year too,"** the woman beamed as she pointed to a set of twins who sported mischievous smiles. Jynx took notice of the others with them; besides the twins there was an older boy, a younger boy and girl who had no trolley, indicating they were not of age to attend the school.

Said twins' smiles grew as they were spoken of and slung an arm around the other's shoulder.

The one on the right began to talk as he looked at the slightly shorter girls, **"I'm Fred,"** the one on the left picked up where the first left off, **"And I'm George,"** the two ended in unison, **"Nice to meet ya."**

Rachel smiled sweetly, like she always did when she met someone her heart and mind trusted – which never lead her wrong, **"Hi. I'm Rachel."**

Jynx, the young brunette gripped her friend's hand tightly, but it was unseen due to the trolleys in front of the two, **"Jynx, pleasure to meet you,"** she stated with smile of her own; the tiniest glint of a twinkle flashed in her eyes.

It looked as if Fred and George were about to speak, but their mother beat them, **"The train leaves in four minutes! Alright you girls just watch Percy,"** she explained quickly.

Jynx's blue eyes seem to glance over the group and seemed not to pay attention, when in reality, she was soaking up every detail. Rachel, on the other hand, looked at it with a sense of boredom, but at the same time an air of awe surrounded her. The oldest boy, Percy as he was called, ran at the pillar between the platforms marked 9 and 10. Jynx waited till he passed and expected the twins to go next.

Turning her gaze on them, they smiled back, and bowed simultaneously, **"Ladies first."**

The two girls rolled their eyes and the grasp they had for the other's hand broke as Rachel went first. She took in a noticeable breath of air before she ran at the column. Jynx rolled in suit, holding her breath through out the ordeal – she did not know how to react. Her eyes slammed shut as she felt a tingling sensation wash over her. It ended as soon as it began. The young girl opened her eyes only to stare at the red train, before her eyes moved to the sign bolted on the wall –_ Hogwarts Express Platform 9 ¾. _A smile etched its way onto her face as she took her belongings off the trolley and neared the train. A man gently took the cage that held her brown and white speckled Barred Owl. Uncertain, she handed over the cage. Another man came by as the first left and offered to take her luggage. Slowly, she accepted, but kept a small case that held her robes, and rushed onto the train. Jynx's eyes flashed through the windows looking for her best friend, Rachel. At the end of the first car, Jynx saw a door to a cabin ajar, and saw Rachel sitting inside, humming a little tone while she swung her legs. Jynx walked in.

"**I wonder what Hogwarts will be like,"** Jynx mumbled aloud, causing a spark of thought in the other girl while she placed her case in one of the overhead compartments – which was considerably hard for the short girl.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and smiled, **"Don't care. I just know it's going to be fun,"** the blonde stated confidently.

The brunette was about to make a remark about the blonde's confidence, but they were interrupted by the opening of the door. Both turned and smiled when they recognized the twins.

"**What a coincidence running into you two here,"** they stated together, sitting on the opposite side of the cabin, after putting a case each above them.

Jynx rolled her eyes, **"Oh yes, what a coincidence."**

Both Fred and his twin, George, leaned forward and placed their elbows on their knees, looking straight at the girls, **"Now you said your name was Jynx, yes?"** one asked, who Jynx and Rachel believed to be Fred, and they continued to believe the second voice was George's, **"What an uncommon first name, isn't it?"** he asked his brother.

"**Now who said Jynx was my first name? I know I didn't and nor did Rachel," **Jynx asked playfully Rachel at her side smiling like an idiot.

The two boys, who had turned their heads to each other to discuss the matter of Jynx's name, turned them towards the girls, **"Oh, so what is your first name?"** the one believed to be Fred asked.

Jynx waved a finger in front of the boys' faces, **"Nu-uh-uh. I'm not telling,"** she stated stubbornly with a smile and soon crossed her arms.

The twins settled for the answer knowing that the sorting hat ordeal would reveal her first name; they had obtained said information from their brother Percy earlier on in the summer.

The twins leaned back and crossed their arms over their chests, mirroring Jynx, **"So why didn't your mum or dad show you the passage way to the Hogwarts Express?"** George asked the two, Fred nodding in agreement.

Jynx's blue orbs quickly darted over to Rachel as her caramel seas fell for all of a second, before it seemed like nothing was wrong, **"My mum and dad had to take my little sister to the doctor's,"** Jynx quickly explained.

Fred and George tilted their heads to the side with a raised eyebrow, **"Why's that?"** they asked in unison.

Jynx smiled innocently and rubbed the back of her neck, **"I guess she's following in my footsteps – she's getting into fights,"** the young lass explained as she took a look to her friend; Rachel seemed to look happy and unfazed by the earlier question.

The twins laughed along with the girls. Rachel took the opportunity to ask the boys a few questions of her own.

"**So, Fred, George, what house do you want to be in?"** she asked as the laughter died down.

The two glanced at each other before turning back to the girls, **"Gryffindor."**

Jynx and Rachel rolled their eyes and sighed as the boys asked them a question, **"And you two? What house do you want to be in?"**

Rachel's brown eyes lit up along with Jynx's blue ones, **"Gryffindor, duh,"** the two replied as if it was the simplest thing.

The four talked aimlessly for a short period of time, before the door to their cabin was softly opened. All eyes gazed upon the boy who stood in front of them. The boy was African America, and had a slim build. One hand rested behind his head and rubbed it nervously as the other hanged loosely at his side holding a small case.

"**Um… I was wondering if I could sit with you guys. Everywhere else is packed,"** he explained in short.

The two girls looked at one another and shrugged, and turned to the twins. They saw their smiles, and instantly knew their response.

"**Sure. I'm Rachel by the way,"** the blonde stated with a bright smile sweeping her face.

Jynx spoke up after her, a similar smile taking its place on her face, **"Name's Jynx, nice to meet you."**

The twins smiled, a very mischievous smile, and slung an arm over the other's shoulder once again, **"I'm Fred," **one spoke first,** "And I'm George,"** the second continued.

"**Hello. I'm Lee Jordan,"** his smiled mirrored the twins and he sat down – only after placing his case above them like the others had – next to the one closest to the door; the one the girl's believe to be George.

As Lee sat down the conversation continued and he quickly was engaged in it. The conversation started with thoughts of Hogwarts, the teachers, and the classes, but soon moved to Quidditch. The group all enjoyed watching the game and four of them – the twins and the girls – wanted to play next year. Lee informed them he didn't want to play; that he was very uncoordinated. Again, the topic shifted and soon became pranks – the twins were responsible for the change.

The group shared a laugh after hearing about Fred and George's pranks they pulled on their family,** "Remind me to stay on your good side,"** Jynx and Rachel mumbled behind their laughter.

A twinkle entered the red heads' eyes as the leaned towards the girls, **"We prank everyone. No one's safe."**

They continued to laugh as everyone began to share stories about their past. Rachel and Jynx stayed quiet – besides laughing – in that department. Lee was finishing a story when a horn screeched loudly above everyone's heads. Rachel, being the closest one to the window, turned her blonde head and could not see Hogwarts yet.

"**We're not there yet… I wonder what that horn was for,"** she mused to herself even though everyone heard her.

The twins looked thoughtful – and not mischievous – for a moment, **"That horn was probably telling us to change into our robes,"** they stated, at the same time.

An 'oh' left the other's mouths while Jynx and Rachel stood up. The two – quite a bit smaller than the guys – pulled them up and began pushing them out of the cabin. All the guys were trying to get a question in.

"**Out! Out! We need to get changed!"** the two girls stated simply as they finally pushed them out of the room and lowered the curtains that hung in front of the large windows.

The two stepped onto the seat to be able to reach their belongings up above. Pulling them down, Jynx and Rachel opened the cases, pulling out the robes and uniform they were forced to wear. Jynx slipped off her black sweater with her back to the door; she did not trust the boys.

"**You okay Rach?"** she asked her friend while she pulled down the white collared shirt and buttoned it up.

Rachel did the same, and turned her head to her friend's curious eyes as she buttoned up, **"What are you talking about? Of course I'm okay."**

As Jynx finished she sighed heavily and pulled out a gray tie from her case, **"You know what I'm talking about; with the parent thing."**

The cabin fell silent as the two tied their ties, **"… Yeah. I'll be fine. They didn't know."**

As Rachel talked, Jynx pulled down the gray sweater that was cut low enough to show the collar, the knot of the tie, and the beginning of the tie, **"You going to tell them what happened?"**

By this time, both girls had their tops and ties on and were digging through their bags for the skirts, shoes, robe, and shoes, **"I guess… if they bring up the topic again."**

Jynx smiled a sad smile, her blue eyes soft as she looked at her friend. No words were exchanged as the two embraced one another. The caring gesture did not last long.

"**Oi! Hurry up in there! You girls take so long to get ready!"** Fred, and or George, exclaimed as the banged on the door.

The two separated and Rachel whipped away tiny water drops that clung to the corner of her eyes with the back of her hand, **"Oh shut up! Boys are so impatient!"** she yelled back, her voice smooth.

The two pulled on their skirts after sliding out of their jeans. Jynx snapped the small button on the side of the skirt and sat down, followed by the little blonde. They began to pull on the knee high socks.

"**You guys can come in,"** Jynx sang softly with a small spread wide across her olive face.

Rachel giggled slightly as the door opened with Fred, George, and Lee walking back in. The two rolled up their socks so they fell just below their knee caps. Afterwards, they quickly strapped on their flats that strapped over the base of their foot. They picked up the cloths they stripped out of and shoved them into their case as they pulled out their robes – they left the cases on the far end of the seat instead of placing them above their heads again. Lastly they pulled on the black cloaks with the Hogwarts emblem over the heart. They're eyes met with the eyes of the twins.

Rachel looked to Jynx with a questioning look, before turning back to the boys, **"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to change?"** she asked leaning against the seat closing her caramel brown eyes.

As Rachel closed hers, Jynx kept her eyes open and saw a faint – the very faintest – blush brush across the twins' cheeks; she could not tell for certain, but she also believed the same blush crossed Lee's cheeks.

"**I think they're waiting for us to leave Rach,"** Jynx stated simply, looking over to her friend with a mischievous smile – one that matched Fred and George's.

The blonde smiled in the same way, **"Well then. They're going to be waiting one hell of a long time."**

Rachel's rather pale arms moved behind her blonde tresses and she closed her caramel eyes, where as Jynx's always curious blue orbs stayed open and watched as the boys moved nervously around the cabin – none were going to change. Jynx sighed and took pity upon the boys. Standing up quickly she surprised the boys as well as Rachel when she pulled her up and towards the door.

"**Let's give the shy little boys some peace,"** she muttered to her best friend.

A sigh escaped those lips as the blonde was dragged out of the cabin and into the hall. The two young girls talked about nothing in particular while they waited for the boys. Jynx had, unknowingly to her, leaned against the door to the cabin while Rachel leaned on the wall of the train across from her.

"**You can come in,"** the voice of Lee caught their attention for a mere second before he opened the door.

When the door left her back, Jynx fell backwards and landed on her back. She narrowed her eyes at the air as a nervous laugh left the culprit's mouth that had caused her to fall. Slowly, she turned her head to the accused and glared him down playfully.

"**Lee… you better start running,"** she warned as she began to stand.

Lee smiled softly and a normal laugh left his lips. He didn't take the young brunette seriously. The red heads were laughing their butts off at the humility of Jynx, but it didn't bother her. When Lee turned his back to her to talk to the twins, she jumped on his back. The twins stared wide eyed at the blue eyed girl where as Rachel began to laugh. Fred and George soon joined in with Rachel as Lee struggled to get out of the girl's vice like grip that round its way around his neck. Rachel walked behind Jynx and tickled her side. Jynx shied away and giggled, but continued to hold on. Fred glanced at his brother and the two went behind Jynx. The blonde moved out of the way as the twins began to tickle Jynx. She was forced to let go so she could try to protect her sides – it didn't work. The three were against her as she wrapped her olive arms around her body.

"**St-stop it!"** she tried getting out through a fit of giggles.

The three would have continued to tickle her, but yet another horn screeched above them, and they all noticed the train had come to a halt.

Lee – who decided against tickling the girl who could easily beat him up – looked up and into the hallway, **"Guess we're here."**

The blonde girl was the first to stop her attack on her childhood friend, **"So it seems."**

Jynx sighed heavily as the twins stood up and stopped their attack as well. The red heads helped pull up the brunette as they all grabbed their cases and walked off the train.

Once they stepped off the giant red train, a few men came by and took their bags and wandered off. The five exchanged odd glances as they followed the other first years.

"**All first years! This way please!"** a voice boomed over the roar of the train and the chatter of the kids.

Following the voice, Jynx and Rachel soon discovered it belonged to a giant. They turned towards each other and Rachel's brown eyes met Jynx's blue ones. They were excited about starting school at Hogwarts, but were still slightly worried. They grabbed for the other's hand, and held the other tightly. One of two twins slung an arm over the shoulder of the blonde; both Rachel and Jynx believed him to be George. They turned their heads to him wearing the same expression; confusion. In the next moment the second twin – Fred – slung an arm over Jynx's shoulder. The girls' head swiveled to look at the other boy and soon turned to Lee who was in front of them, looking back every now and then with a smile.

Rachel shared a glance with her friend and their hands separated, **"Hey lee!"** Rachel exclaimed as everyone stopped in front of the giant who had an unkempt brown beard.

Said boy stopped, and turned slightly to look at the girls and the twins. As the stood beside him, Rachel and Jynx slung and arm around each of his shoulders, and threw their other arm over the shoulder of the twins.

The five stood in a line and continued to walk as they followed the giant to a lake with few boats. Lee was the first to unlace himself from the other four and moved to the bow of the boat. Rachel and Jynx slid out of the red haired twins grasp and sat next to each other behind their friend. The twins were the last ones in the boat and sat at the stern of the small ship.

None spoke a word as the boat pulled up on shore and the kids filled out and into the grand school. They stood with the rest of their class in awe in front of two giant, ornate doors.

An older woman – more than likely a professor – emerged from the two doors, **"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Everyone in there is ready for you. Now, when I call off your name you will step forward and I will place this hat on your head, understood?"** at the mentioning of a hat, everyone turned their heads to the hat the professor's hand.

Jynx glanced at her childhood friend, and sighed. She continued to look forward, though, as Professor McGonagall opened the doors once more. All the first years followed her and to the bottom of some steps in front a stool. The professor began to call names, and Jynx – along with Rachel – zoned out. That is until the B's were being called. Jynx stood ready to walk forward – didn't want to.

The older woman looked at the scroll in her hands, before looking out towards the group of kids, **"Aludra Black."**

Whispers flew across the room about a Black being back at Hogwarts. The twins were standing behind the two girls.

"**I wonder who this Black is. Wonder if she's like that Sirius fellow,"** Fred and George whispered softly.

Rachel turned to glare at them and they were surprised – to say the least – at the girl's glare. Jynx walked up the steps, and once again the twins were surprised.

"**Jynx?!? No way!"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay everyone! That's all I have for this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU! Tell me how I do on this new story. I really would like some feedback. Okay… um bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here comes numero dos! Enjoy!

Thanks goes to Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead for reviewing! Gracias!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by J.K. Rowling – I own my characters which is at the moment Jynx and Rachel, whose last name is not know yet.

Oh for anyone who didn't re-read my chapter 1, I changed my character's first name. It is no longer Arianna but now Aludra – which is the name of a star in the _Canis Major_ constellation. Now, Sirius is also the name of a star in the same constellation. I researched a little, and found out practically all of the Black family members' names are names of stars. So, yes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat_

Jynx knew her family had a horrible reputation, but she hoped to change it. The brunette sighed and sat down on the small stole. Her olive hands gripped the seat slightly as she swung her feet absentmindedly.

The hat spooked the girl as it began to talk, **"Ah. A Black I see. Hmm. You could easily be a Slytherin. Very cunning and not a bad mind too. Ambitious. Ah, what's this? Boldness I see. You believe in chivalry? Interesting… now to choose. Slytherin or Gryffindor?"**

The young girl cringed at the thought of being a Slytherin, **"Please not Slytherin. I want to change how people view the Black family,"** she whispered ever so slightly to the old hat.

"**Not Slytherin eh? Hmm… against my better judgment… GRYFFINDOR!"** the hat yelled the house name.

Jynx smiled softly and looked towards said house's table. People cheered, but they didn't seem too excited to have a Black with them. The girl sighed softly and stepped down from the stool and walked over to the table. She sat down on an empty bench reserved for first years. She was the first to be placed into Gryffindor.

The brunette propped her elbow up on the table and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand as she watched people get sorted. Jynx watched, but truly didn't pay attention. Until she heard the hat exclaim Gryffindor again. Her blue eyes refocused on a figure walking towards the table. She looked up to see a tall African American girl with black hair, and dark brown eyes. The girl – whose name Jynx didn't hear – sat across from her and smiled.

As kids continued to get called up, the girl spoke towards Jynx, **"So your name's Aludra, huh?"**

Jynx visibly shuttered at the sound of her own name, **"Call me Jynx, please… Oh! I didn't catch your name by the way."**

The girl smiled again, **"Jynx, I like that. My name's Angelina Johnson, nice to meet you."**

The two were becoming fast friends as they continued to chat until the hat – once again – cried out Gryffindor, causing both girls to look at the now approaching figure. Jynx smiled brightly as she noticed who it was – Lee.

"**Hey Lee!"** the brunette chimed happily as he sat next to Angelina.

He returned the smile and propped his arm up on the table and placed his chin in the palm – like Jynx had done earlier – and looked at her curiously, **"So you're a Black, huh?"**

Jynx sighed and her smile was very small, **"Yeah, I am."**

"**Hmph. You certainly don't act like one,"** he commented in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jynx raised an eyebrow and smiled, **"Thanks, I think."**

She wanted to say something more but she heard her best friend's name called, **"Rachel Levy."**

Jynx quickly turned her head to the blonde that now sat on the small stool with her feet swinging back and forth. She seemed to be talking to the hat like Jynx had done. The brunette eagerly awaited her friend to join her and Lee – also her new friend Angelina – at the Gryffindor table.

"**RAVENCLAW!"** the hat exclaimed as Professor McGonagall removed the dirty, old hat from Rachel's head.

The blue eyes of Jynx and the caramel brown eyes of Rachel both widened in surprise at the declaration. The brown pools traveled around the room only to be locked with the watery pools of her friend. She was just as confused at the choice and shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to her table, which was the furthest from the Gryffindor table.

Jynx sighed sadly as she crossed her arms on top of the wooden table and placed her chin on her tan limbs. A slightly calloused hand reached across the table and patted her on the arm in a sympathetic way. Jynx's blue orbs looked up to see the small smile of Lee as he pulled his hand back after a second.

"**Hey, don't worry. We may have classes with the Ravenclaw house this year,"** he tried to cheer up the depressed brunette.

She gave a small smile and raised her head off her arms, but continued to lay them on the table. The three talked aimlessly as more kids were called up and sorted into different houses. They barely even glanced at those placed into their own house, but the new students instantly joined in on what Jynx called the Conversation of Randomness. Another Gryffindor sat down on the right of Jynx and sat rather closely – clearly not aware of the little bubble she had. Her blue eyes turned to the man and saw flame red hair and a mischievous smile.

"**Hello Fred,"** she stated with a smile as she felt someone else sit to the left of her.

She turned her head towards the twin who also wore a mischievous smile, **"Hey George."**

She was forced to turn her head again to look at Fred as he began to talk, **"Now I know why you didn't tell us your first name. Aludra, seriously?"**

The tan girl shivered, **"Don't call me that. It's Jynx."**

"**Which brings us to a question,"** George continued, causing the girl to turn her head the other way, **"Where did Jynx come from?"**

"**It's my middle name, and I prefer it over… my first name,"** the girl replied simply.

"**Aludra Jynx Black… interesting name,"** the two stated simultaneously.

Said girl shivered once more and raised her hands up and behind the heads of the two Weasley's. Jynx smacked both upside the head and sent a glare to each through the corner of her eyes.

"**Ow! What was that for?"** Fred asked from her side as he grabbed the back of his.

"**Didn't I just tell you not to call me that?"** she asked them, referring to her odd first name.

The three were about to continue arguing, but the booming voice of an older man they all knew as Dumbledore, roared above them, diving straight into a speech. One that the three paid no attention to.

The twins were annoying Jynx about her first name, and every time they said it she jabbed them painfully in the side, which only encouraged them to say it again. What brought the three out of their "game" was a loud clap that echoed through out the room and in front of them appear full plates of food.

The three boys – Fred, George, and Lee – instantly began piling food on their plates. Jynx raised an eyebrow and looked across the table to Angelina. The two shrugged their shoulders and began to place food on their own plates at a normal human pace. Jynx looked around and smiled brightly as she found a bowl of mashed potatoes. She placed a nice size mound of the potatoes on her plate and poured a small amount of gravy on top of it. She scooped up a spoonful and looked up to all the eyes that looked upon her.

"**What?"** she asked confused as to why everyone was looking at her.

"**Have enough potatoes?"** Fred and George teased as they both took a spoonful of the girl's potatoes.

The brunette gasped, and lowered her spoon of mashed potatoes, **"You guys stole my potatoes… well if you like them so much, let me give you some more."**

Jynx grabbed Angelina's unused spoon and scooped another helping on it. She looked to her right and whipped the mashed potatoes off on – and in – Fred's ear. She turned to her left and did the same to George. She looked at the two spoons and tried to hand Angelina's back.

"**No thanks, don't want it now,"** she stated simply with a wide smile.

Lee was laughing his ass off at the scene as the two boys tried in vain to get the mashed potatoes out of their ears.

"**That's disgusting Jynx!"** both exclaimed, but no one other than the first years at their table heard them.

Said girl shrugged her shoulders, and looked at her own spoon. She turned to her right and stole Fred's and gave him hers instead. She began to eat her potatoes happily with a giant smirk on her face. Lee continued to laugh as Fred looked disgusted at the spoon that was now in his hand.

"**Well Fred, aren't you gonna eat?"** the brunette asked, completely forgetting about what just happened.

His hazel eyed glare turned to Jynx – who was completely oblivious to it – and placed the spoon down, **"Why yes, I am going to eat, Aludra."**

Jynx instantly went stiff and tried to roll her shoulders back in order to prevent herself from smacking Fred. She settled for glaring at him. Her blue eyes saw his smirk as he continued to eat.

"**This is going to be a fun year, right Fred?"** Jynx heard from her left.

"**Indeed it will be, George,"** she heard Fred's reply.

"**This is going to be one long year,"** the girl in the middle of the twins mumbled.

The red headed boys smiled and laughed as they threw an arm each over the girl's shoulders, **"And after this you still have six more."**

Jynx groaned at the thought, but she smiled none the less. The boys were right; this year would be fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay that's it for this chapter! I know it's not as long as the first, but I decided just to send this one out. I know it's taken forever to get it out. BUT! I only got one review! I love you so much Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead! She's the only one who's encouraged me to keep writing this. So please. REVIEW! It's means a lot to me. **


End file.
